Vampire Academy: New Students
by BadassDimitriBelikov
Summary: It's a new year, which means new students! You could have the chance to join all the VA students & become one yourself! Just turn in the application in the first chapter & finally see the everyday life of the VA gang and become their friends & enemies!
1. Application

**I saw a few of these and thought I'd try it. First fanfiction so please be nice. Just copy the form bellow and post it into a comment with you application on it. I don't know how many people I will include, but I was thinking that if you don't make the first chapter, then I'll put you into the next chapter and so on. :) First come, first serve.**

**

* * *

**

First Name:

Last Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height *approximate*:

Appearance:

Species:

Element (if Moroi):

Hobbies/Talents:

BF/GF (Not in VA):

VA Love Interest:

Roommate (optional-pair up with character from VA, random applicants, or your own room):

Level (Nerd, jock, popular, outsider, slut, etc):

VA Friends:

VA Enemies (optional):

Personality:

Other:

* * *

**EXAMPLE:**

First Name: Katherine

Last Name: Merwin

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height *approximate*: 5'6"

Appearance: Dark hair with big, piercing blue eyes, a heart-shaped face, athletic but curvy build, heart-shaped pink lips, button nose, and layered bangs across face.

Species: Dhampir

Element (if Moroi): Not a Moroi.

Hobbies/Talents: I like to spar, paint, draw, read, gossip, hang out with people, flirt, be around the dhampir guys, have combat training, piss of Stan, etc.

BF/GF (Not in VA): Matt J.

VA Love Interest: Dimitri Belikov

Roommate (optional-pair up with character from VA, random applicants, or your own room): I want a roommate. Anybody really. An applicant is fine with me.

Level (Nerd, jock, popular, outsider, slut, etc): A little bit of a nerd but still popular.

VA Friends: Rose, Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Christian

VA Enemies (optional): Lissa, Jesse, Ralf, Camille

Personality: I'm flirty, nerdy, sarcastic, good-hearted, caring, determined, and kind.

Other: I'm sarcastic and could be sometimes out of control. I don't really pay attention in class. I have training sessions with Dimitri and Rose. I was good friends with Adrian before I came to the Academy, etc.

* * *

**So turn in your application before spots fill up! Remember, if you don't make the first cut, then I'll put you in another time. :)**


	2. Applicants & Dorm Assignments

_IMPORTANT! Hey everyone! So here are the few applicants who turned in the form in chapter one, and this story will still be needing applicants. For every chapter, I will be adding new applicants, so please fill out the form and turn it in! This will be sort of like a repeating cycle, like turn in your form and your character gets to be in the story for a chapter or so or maybe for a long while. So please, I repeat, I NEVER close the application chapter! Turn it in if you want, and every character is guaranteed. What I will do is I will introduce the characters I have right now in the first chapter and if you turn in your application, then I'll update this chapter with the new person's name and dorm assignments and you'll right away be introduced in the next chapter. :) Thanks you guys! I'll keep on updating this chapter as applicants fill in and adding more chapters at the same time. Thanks again. :)_

**Applicants & Acceptances:**

Danielle LeBeau -_ Age: 16, Species: Dhampir, Gender: Female_

Mika Hitachiin _- Age: 17, Species: Dhampir, Gender: Female_

Jas Kaline - _Age: 15, Species: Dhampir, Gender: Female_

Aislynn Ozera -_ Age: 18, Species: Moroi (fire-user), Gender: Female_

Evelyn Ivanov - _Age: 15, Species: Dhampir, Gender: Female_

Annya Davis - _Age: 16, Species: Dhampir, Gender: Female_

Kaylee Crosier - _Age: 16, Species Moroi (spirit-user), Gender: Female_

Katherine Jaikob - _Age 15, Species: Dhampir, Gender: Female_

**Dorm Assignments:**

Danielle LeBeau; Lissa Dragomir's roommate

Mika Hitachiin; Private room

Jas Kaline; Katherine Jaikob's roommate

Aislynn Ozera; Private room

Evelyn Ozera; Rose Hathaway's roommate

Annya Davis; Kaylee Crosier's roommate

Kaylee Crosier; Annya Davis's roommate

Katherine Jaikob; Jas Kaline's roommate


End file.
